


It's always better when it's real

by apinkducky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artificial trees, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Real trees, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinkducky/pseuds/apinkducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to decorate a real tree in the loft, but no one understands its pure awesomeness and Christmas spirit. Well, he can say what he wants because it's his loft, too. Or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always better when it's real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notsotruealpha (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=notsotruealpha+%28tumblr%29).



> Hello there!
> 
> Beta-ed by this [adorable angel here](http://chocostains.tumblr.com/).  
> All mistakes are mine:)
> 
> Merry Christmas notsotruealpha! I hope you enjoy thisXD

“What do you mean you want an artificial tree?” Stiles squinted as if his vision had dropped at least three points in the past two seconds.

“I mean I want an artificial tree.”

“But artificial trees don’t carry the Christmas spirit! If you don’t go tree hunting and if your floor isn’t filled with needles then what is it about Christmas decoration that you enjoy?”

“Decoration.” Derek deadpanned.

“Ugh?”

“Stiles, you’re becoming irrational.” Lydia and Allison had come to the loft, to pick them up so that they would all go shopping together. Later, they were going to meet Scott and Isaac for coffee. But right now, Stiles wanted Lydia out of the loft, especially if she was going to keep calling him irrational.

What was the problem with a natural tree?

“I’m becoming irrational? He wants to decorate a fake tree on Christmas and I’m becoming irrational.”

“Since it’s his loft, I don’t get why you’d be upset about it.” Allison shrugged and Stiles reconsidered. Maybe Lydia should take Allison with her on her way out.

Smiles turned to look at Derek. They were, almost, living together. Stiles had his own drawer on the bedroom and all. They just hadn’t gone official and there was still this minor detail of a conversation with his father that had yet to be arranged, but overall, he thought that things were… weren’t they?

He waited to see what Derek had to say about it, but the stubborn man remained silent and pensive, eyebrows almost touching, shadowing his handsome face.

“Derek, if we want to shop we must leave now,” Lydia said checking out her watch and Derek nodded.

“”Let’s go.”

“Let’s go? That’s it? Without deciding what kind of tree we’re buying?” Without Derek telling him that he was living there too? That it was his loft too?

“Stiles.”

“What?”

“We’re not buying a tree today. Now move, because Scott will finish his shift and we’ll be still shopping.” With these words, Derek bypassed him and headed outside, followed by Lydia and Allison, who gave him a sympathetic look, and stretched her arm out to him.

Stiles was seething. How could they go shopping when that obviously really important matter was hanging above their heads like this?

But since he wasn’t an asshole and he didn’t want to ruin the day for his pack, he took Allison’s warm hand in his and followed the other two.

***

“Real. Definitely.”

“See? My boy Scott is the man!” Stiles patted proudly Scott’s back and looked at Derek who was rolling his eyes, exhaling.

“Again Stiles?”

“Why not? Let’s get more opinions. See what our friends have to say. What do you think Isaac?”

“Between artificial and real tree?” Isaac looked a bit lost. Where Isaac’s mind was traveling to when they were in the middle of conversations that had no impact on him was a mystery to everyone.

“Yup.”

“We used to have an artificial one.” Stiles sighed, and he was almost ready -almost being the key word- to accept that this wasn’t going to get them anywhere, when Isaac continued. “I never liked it. Real trees smell like forest and freshness.”

“Ha! See? Isaac thinks real trees are better!” Stiles smiled to the point it became painful for his cheeks. It was easy to occupy himself with the damn tree and not think over the living together thing.

“Well, I always thought artificial trees are more easier to handle.” Erica stood next to Derek placing her palm on his shoulder, raising a provocative eyebrow. “Plus, I don’t really get why you’re getting all worked up over a tree in a place that’s not yours.” She shrugged as she filled their cups with more coffee and left.

“Valid point.” Isaac pointed a finger at Erica and sipped his coffee oblivious to the fact that, werewolf or not, his life was now in danger.

“Great. Now, where are we eating for Christmas? McCall’s? Stilinski’s? Hale’s?” Lydia took charge of the conversation as if Erica’s comment had never happened.

“I vote fort he loft,” Isaac offered, and everyone nodded.

The worst thing was that Derek hadn’t said anything again. It was the second time today that he had let this unanswered and Stiles wanted some time alone with the dude for a talk. A talk that maybe wasn’t on Stiles’ best interests but what the hell, he did need to know where he was standing on this.

***

The loft’s floor was covered with bags and boxes. It had been years since Derek had decorated and they had gone a bit overboard. Which was exactly why Stiles wanted a real tree.

“Derek I need to talk to you.”

“Stiles, if this is about the tree we can—”

“It’s not about the tree. Now, come on. Upstairs. Room.”

Derek followed him murmuring something along the lines of “And they say I growl…” .

Stiles closed the door behind him, took a deep breath and turned around.

“Are we living together?” Derek’s confused frown, followed by an equally confused blink, made Stiles rephrase his question. “Is the loft just yours?”

As Derek’s eyebrows climbed deep into his hair, in a isn’t-it-obvious kind of expression. Stiles’ chest tightened, blood pumping in his ears loud as lightning. He hadn’t taken a moment to think and ask himself what the outcome of this conversation might be. What would happen if Derek had said yes. Like he did. What he was going to do after this.

“Your heartbeat went crazy.” Sniffing, Derek looked at him inquiringly but Stiles turned his face away. “And you smell… sad? Stiles what’s all this about?”

The lump in Stiles’ throat made it impossible for him to answer. With two steps, Derek was in Stiles’ personal space, his eyes searching. The man was sincerely confused and Stiles couldn’t stand it.

“Two times, Derek.” Stiles nodded. “Two times people referred to the loft being just yours and you said nothing.”

“What… But, it is mine.” Derek answered slowly, looking for the catch in Stiles’ words.

“Isn’t the kind of tree we’re going to buy something we get to decide together because we live together?”

“Sure it is.”

“Sure it— Oh... So you aren’t denying the fact that we live together?”

“How could I? Stiles, during the past four months you literally moved in. We bought an extra bookcase for your books and we rearranged the guest room as a game and study room. And you have all the left side of the wardrobe.”

Okay… maybe he had overreacted a little about not living together. And exaggerated about the one drawer. But the fact that he had no claim on the loft according to Derek remained.

“Then why didn’t you tell them that this wasn’t just your loft and I am entitled to an opinion on what kind of tree we’re buying?”

“The loft is technically mine, Stiles. In papers. If we’re talking about actually being your home, why didn’t you say it yourself?”

What?

Derek smiled warmly, his hands trailing down Stiles’ arms caressing him. He reached his fingers and laced them with his own, raising one of their intertwined hands to kiss the back of Stiles’ palm. His lips lingered on Stiles’ skin long enough to make Stiles’ feel warm again.

“Why didn’t you say that you live here too, and that you had every right to argue over the kind of tree we’re buying?”

Stiles mouth hanged open, because honestly this course of action was never among his options. And he had no idea why. Because Derek was right. All of his stuff was there. It hadn't crossed his mind that maybe Derek had considered the announcement of their cohabitation a choice and a right that belonged equally to Stiles, so as to give him the opportunity to be the one to mention it when asked. That maybe his own idleness to their friends' wrong assumptions had been just as disappointing to Derek as it had been Derek’s silence to him.

“So, we are living together.” Derek nodded kissing one of Stiles’ fingers. “And this is my place, too?” Another nod, another kiss. “And this, the cohabitation, is official.” This time a smile accompanied the nod and the kiss.

Stiles’ heart burst in his chest and he almost fell on Derek in his attempt to hug him. Derek, though, didn’t budge. He stood still, his arms wrapping around Stiles, embracing him tightly in the way Derek always did. The way that always dispelled Stiles’ doubts of his feelings for him and made him feel safe. At home.

“So… does that mean that we’re buying a real tree on the grounds of celebration for our cohabitation?” The soft pinch on his butt made him squeak and laugh as Derek lifted him up. He wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist in response, kissing him as they went. “I take that as acceptance for further negotiation.”

Derek’s answer was another pinch on his butt.


End file.
